


Terrence Loves You.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After spending the night with Spencer you awoke to an empty bed, the only evidence that he was even there in the first place being a cup of coffee left on your beside table with a note, and a newspaper in your kitchen marking the reason Spencer had left in such a hurry.





	Terrence Loves You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact the song this chapter was based on was written about David Bowie’s half brother Terry, it’s about abandonment so in case you’re like Jen, what the fuck does that title mean - I’m just following the album tracklist!

You managed to persuade Spencer to spend the night, not to do anything more than talk because while the image of waking up to a naked and very handsome man wasn’t one you were apposed to but you didn’t want to scare him off. Also you were enjoying the sort of honeymoon phase of whatever sort of relationship you had, it wasn’t often that friends would just make out and flirt with almost every sentence but you didn’t want to ruin whatever you had because of something trivial like sex. Spencer didn’t seem like the type to enjoy sex just for the fun of it, he only really craved it after an emotional bond had been created and it just wasn’t quite there yet.

Still, you had gotten him to sleep in the same bed as you. He hadn’t planned on staying around so he had stripped down to his undershirt and briefs, cuddling up underneath your silk duvet while you went to remove your makeup and get changed into something more suitable for bed. While Spencer waited he rested his head against your pillow and took in the comforting and feminine scent of your shampoo, mixed with whatever soap you used rubbing off onto the sheets. It was so soothing that he found himself dozing off before you arrived back.

Usually you just wore a comfortable pair of pyjama pants and shirt to bed but just in case Spencer decided that he’d had a change of heart you instead chose to wear a blue baby doll slip that kept you simultaneously covered up but also revealed a tantalising amount of your thighs. When you walked back into your bedroom you were met with the sight of Spencer snoring softly, cuddling your pillow tightly within his arms.

Even though you didn’t get the embarrassed, red at the face Spencer reaction you wanted you enjoyed the sight of him snuggled up in your bed far more than you would anything else. As you climbed into bed beside him you were careful not to disturb him, it was once you laid down that you debated whether or not it was appropriate to cuddle up against him. This was your bed after all and it wasn’t like things were still strictly platonic between the two of you. After worrying about it for a good five minutes you shuffled closer to Spencer and slid your arms around his waist, holding him close.

When you woke up it was to an empty bed, this was nothing new but on this particular day you had been hoping to wake up to the sight of Spencer with messy bed hair and a peaceful smile on his face. Instead all you saw was your bedside table where a cup of coffee sat and a note.

_(Y/N),_

_Thank you for yesterday, I enjoyed spending time with you. I would have liked to spend breakfast by your side but something came up._

_I’d advise you read the newspaper left on your dining table._

_\- Spencer._

You had been expecting more from his note, more of an explanation as to why he had left so suddenly without a goodbye instead of the half hearted scribble he had left. At least he had given some indication of where he had gone but it wasn’t enough in your books. With a sigh you elegantly climbed out of bed and picked up the cup of coffee, it was still warm so Spencer hadn’t left that long ago. You took a quick sip and noticed how it was exactly how you liked it, you hadn’t told Spencer so you wondered how he knew while you walked into your kitchen.

The room was spotless, no indication that Spencer had been in there before apart from how the loaf of bread you were close to finishing was now nowhere to be seen, he had gotten himself something to eat before leaving. You took another sip of your coffee before sitting down at the dinner table, putting the mug down so you could pick up the newspaper Spencer had put there.

_Spotted on the balcony of her New York apartment, (Y/N) (L/N) was caught enjoying a romantic evening with FBI agent Spencer Reid; Spencer being the newest addition to the FBI’s branch off into behavioural studying. The two were also spotted four days previously leaving a premiere at Astor theatre, minutes before the showing began._

_We have received confirmation that the unlikely pair went and enjoyed a milkshake at a Betsy’s Diner where they also spent a total of three hours talking and enjoying each others company. We’ve had no information as to where they went after that but it’s only assumed that this new couple hit it off right away._

You sighed and tossed the newspaper down onto the table after reading enough, cringing at the sight of the photo of you perched on Spencer’s lap, his hands tucked happily behind your back and your lips locked in a tight kiss. Had you known they were there then you would have never come onto Spencer like that, you didn’t know much about the FBI but you doubted they liked having their name dragged through the newspaper for pointless reasons.

It was then you understood why Spencer had left in such a hurry without waking you up, he hadn’t signed up for having his face getting plastered over the front of a tabloid and he certainly wasn’t putting up with it for someone he’d just met; at least that’s what you thought. Even though you couldn’t blame him for not wanting to get involved with the craziness that was your life, it was still a hit to your confidence that it was so easy for him to just leave without saying anything apart from leaving a tiny note.

Spencer had said nothing in his note about seeing each other again, you took this as a purposeful choice because like you had said the day before - Spencer wasn’t the kind of man to do things by chance.

Your thoughts were interrupted by your phone beginning to ring, the sudden ringing sound made you jump and with shaky legs you hurried back to your bedside table and picked up the phone, half hoping it was Spencer but also hoping it wasn’t, you needed time to collect your thoughts.

“Hello?”

“Spencer Reid, huh?” You rolled your eyes at the sound of your friend’s voice, there was a clear smile present in Jeffrey’s voice. He was loving this, there had been no drama involving you so to finally have something gossip about and to have it be something so scandalous like this was a dream come true. “I knew it was suspicious how you both just vanished into the night, you were looking at him like you wanted to eat him up. Did you?”

“Did I eat him up? No, we were just spending some time together, I’m aloud to do that you know.” As much as you would have liked to press your lips against other things, nothing had happened. People undoubtedly were going to think something had anyways so it would be your word against theirs. Everyone wanted it though, people who had boring lives and had to live through someone else’s.

“Oh please! The paps stayed outside your apartment until five am, Spencer didn’t come out which meant he spent the night. I didn’t know you were into the nerdy guys.”

You let out a scoff before picking up the note left on the table, the paper was from a notebook of yours which you kept on your vanity. Expensive paper with an equally expensive fountain pen, you enjoyed using the two after long days when you needed to get your thoughts out but had nobody to talk to. You wondered if he had peeked through, read through all your hopes and fears while you slept only a few metres away.

“Did you really call me to tell me about my own life? I do have other things to do.” You dropped the note back down and sat on your bed, reaching out to run your fingers gently across the pillow where Spencer had slept.

“Okay, okay! Go ahead and do all your things. I assume I’ll be seeing you at the party on Saturday?” Jeffrey spoke about a charity event being held by a friend of a friend, you’d used to say that all publicity was good publicity but after this morning you weren’t so sure. This event however would be good and perhaps you’d meet another cute boy you could attach your affection to.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You replied with a soft smile, exchanging goodbyes before you hung up, then glancing over to the clock hung on your wall. It was nine am, later than you’d usually get up but not late enough that you felt bad. After standing up from your bed you once more reached down to the bedside table and opened up the drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

You walked onto your balcony, making sure to look down and see if anyone had their cameras pointed up at you. Once you assessed that there was no one you pulled out a cigarette and swiftly lit it, the musky smoke you blew out somehow made you feel better. You glanced down and saw your record player and like second nature you reached down and switched it on, placing the needle onto the record.

_It’s not the kind of love I dream about._   
_But it’s the kind that I can’t live without._   
_You’re all I’m longing for, don’t say good-bye._   
_I need you more and more, don’t ask me why._

You wanted to roll your eyes, make some asinine comment about how of course the saddest song on the record would play instead all the other pleasant ones but instead you took another drag of the cigarette and looked over the city.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You groaned at the ringing of your phone, quickly rubbing the end of the cigarette into the bowl and leaving it there before hurrying back inside again. This time the thought of it being Spencer didn’t even come to mind, you had already decided he wasn’t going to call out of the blue like he did last time because of how he’d left.

“Hello? Yes this is (Y/N), who are you?” You twirled the phone cord around your finger while you listened to the man on the other side, older and with a voice raspy but warm. “Oh my- really!? That’s wonderful, thank you so much for the opportunity! Yes I’ll be right there, sir. Thank you again! Goodbye!”

It took everything you had to not throw your phone down in pure excitement, you placed it down with care before running towards your wardrobe. You got ready in record time, still slipping your heels on as you made your way towards the door, wrestling your bag onto your arm and your curls under you hat.

Whatever thoughts you had about Spencer were completely washed away, after the news you had just received the last thing on your mind was the FBI agent you’d had a brief fling over. After this, you could have anyone you ever wanted. After doing Playboy there had been some worries that all you would ever do was some magazine spread and then the attention would die down but after this, after the proposal you’d just gotten? Everything was going to change.

You quickly closed the door and began to hurry down the stairs, leaving your apartment locked and quiet. A bouquet of yellow roses sat in your living room, unseen and untouched since Spencer had put them there earlier than morning, they sat the opposite side of your couch, paralleling the Carnations he had brought with him when he had arrived. He wasn’t always the best with words, spoke too much or not enough, never using the right ones despite his extensive knowledge of language. He hoped the roses spoke for themselves, better than he could.


End file.
